His name
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: set years after Judgement Day, Gibbs goes to visit Jack in Stillwater only to bump into a familiar face, Jenny, although she doesn't remember him. Can he find out what happened to her? Can he help restore her memory? Will Leroy Jethro Gibbs be just the trigger she needs? Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm sorry it's another Jibbs story from me, what can I say other than they are the love of my life…**

His name

Jackson Gibbs had been surprised when he got the call from his son telling him he was coming down to stay for the week, but he hadn't asked, he didn't care why just as long as he was going to spend some time with his son.

Ever since Ducky had, had a heart attack it had hit Gibbs how time passes, how people get older before they know it, Gibbs realised he was getting older and if he was getting older then so was his father.

Gibbs wanted to fix the relationship with his father before it became too late for them to change it.

So there Gibbs stood in his father's shop, sweeping the floor, like he did when he was a kid, helping out his father store was always something he liked, it was a way be spent time with his father. It had only been when he'd gotten older and had to start thinking about his future that Jack had suggested Gibbs taking over the family business of the shop, but that wasn't what he wanted, he'd felt Stillwater was too small for him, he wanted to make something of himself and did that by joining the marines and then NCIS.

"Leroy could you price those can's for me?" Jack asked coming out of the back and handing his son the pricing gun.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded giving him a small smile before taking the pricing gun and going over to the canned goods and began to price them.

Just as Gibbs was standing behind the shelf of cans the bell rang above the door telling the men that someone walked in.

Jack looked up and smiled at the women but still Gibbs couldn't see her but he could hear the click clacking of her high heels on the floor as she moved around.

He sensed her on the other side of the shelf, he was right when one of the can's in front of him moved, his eyes met hers for a moment, they were a fresh apple green, immediately he felt as if he had seen them many times before, as if he had spent hours lost in them, spent years under the haunting gaze.

To clear his head Gibbs took a deep breath, it only made matters worse, the women's perfume filled his nostrils, a fruity French scent got caught in his lungs and stuck in his mind, he recognised it, he knew where or more like who from but it was impossible.

"Is that all you want today?" Gibbs heard Jack ask from his place behind the counter.

The women thought for a moment before answering "You know I can't resist your fudge" the voice hit his heart, he closed his eyes, it wouldn't be, it couldn't be, so why did he want to look to make sure.

Slowly he placed the pricing gun down on the stool and Gibbs turned, his eyes went wide. He could only see her behind but he could tell it was her, but it couldn't be she was dead "Jenny" the name tumbled from his lips before he could help it.

The women turned, her now waist length red hair spinning with her, flipping over her shoulder. She looked exactly like Jenny Shepard, the Jenny Shepard that had died four years ago, whom he had loved for over a decade.

She was still beautiful, her green eyes shining with happiness, the pale pink summer dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly, something he never thought he'd see her wear a pink summer dress, white cardigan but he couldn't help but smile at the pink heels she was wearing, Jenny would never not wear heels.

"Sorry can I help you?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow like she always had when she was confused. He usually found it incredibly cute but now he found it scary, why would she be confused upon seeing him, wouldn't she be happy.

"Jenny, it's me" Gibbs motioned to himself moving towards him.

"I'm sorry I don't… My name's not" she trailed off shaking her head just as Jack came back with the fudge she'd wanted.

"Ah Susan I see you've met my boy Leroy" Jack introduced them, not noticing his son's hurt expression. "Leroy this is Susan Summer's, she moved to the town about what three years ago and had been a regular at the shop since"

The redhead turned to face Gibbs "It's nice to meet you" 'Susan' held out her hands.

"Jen, how do you not remember me?" Gibbs asked hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about, my name's Susan and I've never met you before" the woman assured Gibbs before turning to jack "See you later Jack" she leant over the counter and kissed the older man on the cheek before walking out giving Gibbs a small nod on her way.

She looked like Jenny, she sounded like Jenny, she wore the same perfume as Jenny, she loved fudge just like Jenny, this didn't make any sense

"Nice one son" Jack shook his head "Susan's a nice girl"

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "Dad" he made Jack turn to face him "What do you know about her?" he asked.

"She moved here from California three years ago, apparently after having some accident, but that's all gossip from the diner, no one's really sure, apparently she doesn't like talking about it, she's a teacher at the school, real smart apparently" Jack sighed before going out into the back of the store.

All of that confirmed his suspicions she must be Jenny, "What happened to you Jen…" he was now a man on a mission….

TBC…?

**What do you guys think? Want more… please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews it means so much. Someone did ask if this was a repost it's not, it's my own story but there might be something like this out there, I'm sorry to the person who wrote it if there is, I'm not intently stealing anything I promise and I'm sorry if I've upset anyone or anything.**

**Secondly I would like to thank my older sister RUMad for helping me with this. If anyone is a Glee Faberry fan then please check out her stuff because it is amazing.**

**Lastly I just wanted to tell you that I've changed the title from 'Changing her mind' to 'His Name' which is the title of a He Is We song that I can't stop listening to.**

Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Jack noticed that his son seemed to be distracted, like his mind was at a far off place, something was on his mind and it worried him.

It was later on when they settled down for dinner that he finally confronted his son "Why are you here son?" he asked.

Gibbs scoffed at his father "You wanted to spend more time together, so here I am" he shrugged his shoulder before looking very interested in his pasta.

"Why are you really here?" Jack asked, he could always tell when Gibbs was lying even when he was a little boy.

He watched as his son took a deep breath "I got hurt" he shrugged one shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked his voice laced with concern.

"I got shot in the shoulder, nothing really" he explained "My boss, Director Vance" Gibbs almost spat the man's name "Is making me use up all my paid leave as a result of all the overtime I do, he said I need to recuperate, he thinks I'm over worked so am losing my touch.

"So how long are you gunna be here?" Jack asked, happy that his son was finally starting to talk to him, starting to open up just a little to show his father the man he had become.

"Three months" Gibbs gave his father a week smile.

"Well we have got a lot of catching up to do" Jack smiled to his son "You can stay as long as you want" he smiled.

"I could make you some more shelves for you store" Gibbs suggested knowing they were something his father always needed.

"That would be great son" Jack nodded before finally starting to eat his dinner and Gibbs followed suit. Both feeling as if the weights had been lifted off of their shoulders.

The next morning Gibbs woke to find that his father was already up and early at the store, so after a shower and a sip of the weak coffee Jack had he made his way to the store.

On his way he wondered what he could really do in this boring old sleepy town that he had grown up in, it wasn't like when he was boy and there were other children he could play with but he guessed he and his dad could go fishing, he would have to make the shelves but still what else could he do to pass the time?

After a short walk he entered the general store, the sound of the bell rang above him making his father look up from the counter "Morning Leroy" he smiled to Gibbs.

"Dad" Gibbs nodded "What do you need my help with?" Gibbs asked knowing his dad had always had a job in mind even when he was a little boy, it had always been stacking shelves, then pricing things and when he was older sometimes he would manage the store for a while.

"It's Sunday and that means it's usually slow day for me, why don't you go out, look around town, see what's changed, get to know the place again" Jack suggested.

"I can always manage the shop if you want, I think I can remember how to work the till" Gibbs suggested.

"No no" Jack shook his head "You go, have fun" he pushed his son out of the door and onto the street.

Gibbs stood for a moment getting his baring's, the quiet little town hadn't changed much, the school still looked the same, there was still the mechanics, still the little dress shop where he had seen Shannon for the first time.

He then decided to take a stroll around, he walked just around a corner, not really looking where he was going when he almost bumped into someone "Sorry" he mumbled before looking up to see who it was.

"Don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness" a women's voice replied with slight amusement in her tone.

His heart began to beat faster, it was her again, it was Jenny or 'Susan' as jack had introduced them "Je…Susan" he smiled at her hoping he didn't see her slip up.

"Leroy isn't it" she smiled at him, oh her beautiful smile, it made him want to just yelled at her that he loved her but that would be ridiculous.

"Jethro" he corrected her "Only my father calls me Leroy, I prefer Jethro" he explained.

'Susan' nodded "Jethro it is then" she smiled at him "Well I'll see you around" she then began to walk away.

"Wait" Gibbs called after her making her stop and turn to face him. "Would you like to get some coffee?" he asked, hope evident in his eyes, he wanted to find out what happened to her and the only way he could do that would be to ask her.

"Sure" the redhead smiled at him and gave him a nod before coming closer to him "I know the place where they have the best coffee" she didn't know what it was, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about this man told her that he meant no harm, that she could trust him. She also couldn't help but think how handsome he was. What amazing eyes he had, the bluest she had ever seen, well from what she could remember.

Soon they arrived at a small, quiet coffee shop. One that Gibbs's didn't even know existed, "Hey Susan, you want your usual?" the women behind the counter asked as she spotted the redhead walking.

"Yes please, Sarah" Susan/Jenny gave the women a smile before turning to Gibbs "How do you take your coffee"

"Black" he answered then noticed there was a choice of blends "Jamaican blend" he then added noting her smile, it would be the exact same that Jenny or Susan, whatever her name was liked.

"I'll make that two then" the women behind the counter, Sarah nodded.

The couple then went to sit at a table in the corner, opposite each other, "So Jethro, Jack told me you work with the police" she smiled.

"Yeah, I was a marine before joining NCIS" He explained "NCIS stands for Na…." he began but she surprisingly finished.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" she gave him a surprised look.

"So you've heard of us" Gibbs smiled at her.

"No" she shook her head "I don't know why or how I knew that, just one of those things I guess" she shrugged her shoulders just as the waitress came over with the coffee and placed two mugs of the piping hot liquid in front of them.

Gibbs took a sip and loved how the coffee tasted, just like the little place back in D.C the one he and Jenny had found together so many years ago. She had always been the one to find all the great coffee places, it was as if she could sniff it out from a mile away.

"It's good isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "You like coffee?" he asked, of course he already knew the answer.

"Can't wake up without it" she smiled at him.

"So what do you do, dad said you were a teacher, must be fun" Gibbs took another sip of coffee as she answered.

"Yeah, i teach kindergarten, it has its moments, the kids can be pretty funny at times" she smiled as she spoke, Gibbs could tell that she loved being a teacher, he almost wondered if she loved it more than being a cop, running a federal agency.

"How'd you fall into being a teacher?" he asked.

'Susan' cringed for a moment "I'm not really sure, I just really needed a job and it was open and they let me" she explained "If I tell you something, promise you won't freak out on me or anything" she leant over and gripped his hand with hers, to both it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Promise" Gibbs leant in closer to hear what she was about to share.

"I was in an accident or something three years ago, when I woke I didn't remember anything and no one seemed to know who I was, I moved here and got a job so I could start a new life, I don't even know if Susan Summers is my real name" she confessed.

"Wow, God that must have been awful for you, what type of accident?" Gibbs asked, concern was definitely evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, I have three scars on my body, but they could be from anytime, not necessarily the accident" she explained.

"You really can't remember anything?" he asked.

Jenny nodded a little "I can sort remember parts of my childhood, but it's all so fuzzy and sometimes memories come to me but then they go" she explained "The doctors said that I just need the right trigger, then I'll remember everything but I've looked and tried everything but so far nothing" she sighed.

"Maybe you should keep looking" Gibbs suggested with a smile.

TBC…

**I know this isn't the best chapter ever but please review, any suggestions welcome**

**Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After drinking their coffee 'Susan' and Gibbs decided to go for a walk around the town "So this is where you grew up" 'Susan' smiled at the man walking beside her.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded with a small smile, the little town had mixed emotions and memories for him. This was where he grew up, all happy memories before he had lost his mother. Then this had also been the town where he had met the first love of his life, Shannon and when she and Kelly had passed away he never came back and the one time he did come back he found the second love of his life, his partner, Jenny. Maybe there was just something about Stillwater.

"Must have been nice" Susan/Jenny commented as she looked around at the sleepy town.

"Had its moment" he shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk.

"I wish I could remember more of my childhood, or anything from my old life" she sighed "I often wondered if there are people looking for me" she exclaimed with an almost sad expression.

"Maybe there are" Gibbs suggested with a smile "But in the meantime you've got a good life here" he reminded her.

"It's still not the same as being surrounded by the people you love, people that know you, people that love you for just being you" she explained as they stopped for a moment "You must have plenty of friends and family back in D.C" she accused.

"I have a team of people I work with that I consider family" he smiled, he hadn't really thought about it much but after all they had been through together he did really consider them family.

"Must be nice" she gave him a small smile.

"Has its moments" Gibbs smiled as 'Susan' jabbed him lightly in the chest and let out a soft laugh, something that was so Jenny he almost forgot that she couldn't remember anything, she couldn't remember the amazing, strong, proud, beautiful women she was that had his heart, he just hoped if he continued to chip away at her that maybe she might find Jenny inside who was trying to get out.

They both continued to laugh and talk as they walked down the street, they walked close together but not touching.

Just as they were about to cross the road the sheriff car pulled up in front of them and out came no other than Gibbs's old school 'friend' Ed Gantry. "Well well well , look who we got here" he said as he chewed on a piece of gum and adjusted his trousers as he had been sitting for a long time.

"If it isn't little Leroy Gibbs" he snickered "Last thing I heard, you made it big in the city" he eyed the special agent for a moment.

"Uhuh" Gibbs nodded with a sigh, this man didn't half bore him sometimes.

"So what would you be doing back here?" Ed asked turning to give Susan a smile that made her feel uneasy.

"Visiting dad for a while" Gibbs sighed, he almost wished he wasn't staying for three months if it meant he had to put up with Ed and the other idiots he went to school with who couldn't be bothered to leave Stillwater.

"Well this is my turf, you step out of line and your answering to me" Ed reminded Gibbs who just gave him a small grunt of acknowledgment. Ed then turned to 'Susan' "Now is Leroy here bothering you Susan?" he asked with another creepy smile.

"No" Jenny assured the sheriff with her own small smile.

"Then I'll say good day" Ed tilted his hat at Jenny and glared at Gibbs before turning on his heels and getting back in his sheriff's car and drove off.

"I can't just tell you two were best friends at school" 'Susan teased Gibbs with a smile once the sheriff was gone.

"The best" Gibbs smiled pack at her "And he knows you by name, get in trouble a lot?" he teased in return.

"No" Susan shook her head "Ever since I got here he just pops up wherever I am, I find it rather creepy actually" she admitted.

"Well if he gives you anymore hassle you can tell me and I'll sort him out" Gibbs assured her with a smile.

"That's sound's very reassuring" Susan smiled at Gibbs, she didn't know what it was about him but something just seemed to click with him, she felt like she could trust him with her life. I have to go, prepare for school, one of the joys of being a teacher" she explained before adding "Thank you for a lovely day Jethro" then Susan/Jenny reached up and pecking Gibbs lightly on the cheek, all of a sudden an image of a German Shepard came to her mind, it's bark echoed in her head.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked concern when the redhead stood stunned for a moment.

"Yeah…I just….I think I had a dog called Jethro" she exclaimed with a grin "A German Shepard" she added with almost a laugh.

"Oh" Gibbs smiled "Remember you need anything call me" he told her before watching Susan/Jenny walk away off to a road that led to a row of small houses, one that must have been hers.

Jack shot up from his chair when he heard his front door open "I spoke to Ed earlier, he told me you've been with Susan" he grinned at his son "Your only here for three months, is it really fair to start something…." He cocked his head to the side.

"You don't understand dad, it's so much more complicated" Gibbs shook his head.

"I got time, explain it to me" Jack encouraged as he lead them to the kitchen table where they could talk and drink coffee and talk they did. Gibbs told him all about Jenny, how he had loved her and she had died only for him to find out that she really had amnesia and couldn't remember anything but things had started coming back.

"Wow…." Jack shook his head once Jethro had finished his story "And you're sure it's her?" he asked.

"One hundred per cent" Gibbs nodded his head.

"How are you going to get her memory back?" Jack asked "Telling someone what their name and occupation is doesn't make it them son, if they don't believe it…"Jack trailed off.

"I dunno how but I'm just gunna see if I can jog it or something" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you think she'll react when she get's her memory back?" the older Gibbs asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Gibbs gulped.

TBC…

**Just want to quickly thank Tivafivanatomy for helping me with this chapter and so many ideas for this story.**

**Please review suggestions wanted and welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I wasn't sure what to do then a few moments ago it just hit me, so I hope you like.**

Chapter 4

Susan was sitting at her desk in her class room, just finishing up the last of the books that needed to be signed but wasn't having much luck, her mind was somewhere else, or more like on someone else.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs what a name and what a man, it had been a month since she had first met him and since then they had bumped into each other at the coffee shop and had lunch once or twice, he was so charming and sweet, not like anyone she had met before or at least she could remember meeting. There was just something so familiar about him that made her know that she could trust him.

Sighing Susan/Jenny knew she wasn't going to get any work down, brushing a hand through her hair she picked up all the books and her bag and jacket before walking out of the class room, turning off the light and locking the door behind her.

As she approached her car she noticed the dark figure standing by her car, she froze for a moment before the person stepped out of the shadows, it was Gibbs, he smiled at her and offered her a cup of coffee that was in his hand.

"Hey" Jenny smiled at him before taking the coffee with her free hand.

"Hi" Gibbs smiled "Here let me take them" he slipped the books from under her arms "Where do you want them?" he asked her.

"In the boot" she said as she unlocked her car and pilled the boot door open and he put the books in the back of the car. "Thanks" she smiled him "What were you doing here?" she asked.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Wanted to see you" he answer honestly.

The Redhead nodded "I don't feel like going home, you wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Love to" Gibbs took her hand in his as they began to walk away from the school and to the streets of Stillwater that was lit by the street lamps.

"So" Susan sighed looking at Gibbs "Tell me more about yourself" she smiled at him.

"Why are you so interesting" Gibbs asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I guess I don't know much about myself, I'm just interested" she shrugged her shoulders, "You ever been married?" she asked.

"A few times" Gibbs chuckled.

"How many's a few?" she asked enjoying how natural it felt to spend time with him.

"Four" he cringed "Divorced three"

"Your married" Susan/Jenny tried to pull away but Gibbs stopped her and pulled her back.

"Widowed" he admitted "Her name was Shannon, I met her here in Stillwater at the train station" he explained, Jenny squeezed his hand, telling him that it was ok, "She and our daughter Kelly died in a car accident when I was away in the marines"

"I'm so sorry" she blinked away the tears that came to her eyes "I shouldn't have…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"it's ok, I needed to talk about it, haven't in a while" Gibbs assured her and she nodded.

"And so you've never really loved anyone since" she mused considering he had been married and divorced so many times.

"Well not really" he bit back a smile.

"Oh" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I fell in love with a colleague while undercover, but I let her slip through my fingers and even six years later I let her go again and now I don't think I'll ever get her back" he explained "She'll never know that I love her" he explained.

"What was her name?" she asked

"Jenny" Gibbs sighed eyeing the redhead for a moment, hoping it might bring back memory, make her realise that she was Jenny.

"Nice name" the redhead smiled at him, still not realising it was her "I wonder if anyone ever loved me like that" she wondered "or I loved them" she added "I guess if there was they would try and find me right?"

"Yeah" Gibbs gave her a small smile as they reached the corner where Jack's corner shop stood. Jenny/Susan was just about to open her mouth when he covered her mouth with his hand "Shhh" he said just as they both heard a crash from inside the shop they both then noticed that the shop door window had been smashed in and the door was open, "Stay here, whatever you do don't come in" and then he was gone.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just stand by and wait like a helpless person so instead he pulled out her phone and called the police.

Meanwhile inside Gibbs tried not to make a sound as he came up behind the robbers but he didn't see the shard of glass that he stepped on making a cracking sound in the otherwise deadly silent room.

"Freeze, federal agent" he yelled at them as they turned to face him.

"Oh yeah, where's your gun old man?" one of them asked with a snigger.

Gibbs reached for his holster only to realise he didn't have his gun with him and before he knew it there was a loud bang and he felt a sharp pain in his chest almost like he was on fire, his body became limp and he fell to the floor with a groan.

Jenny heard the shot outside and panicked, just as she was about to go in, the two young men wearing all black and ski masks came running out, gun in hand, she didn't know what it was but something inside her made her drop kick them to the curb and somehow she managed to have both boys on the ground and gun's pointing at them.

That was when Ed arrived "what's going on?" he asked.

"Call an ambulance, Jethro's been shot, take these two back to the station" she ordered letting him take care of the two robbers before rushing into Jack's shop.

She fell to Gibbs's side taking off her jacket and pressing it on his wound making Gibbs moan in pain "Jenny" he breathed out.

"No" she shook her head "It's ok Jethro, it's me Susan, the ambulance will be here in a minute" she assured him as his blood seeped through her jacket and on to her hands "Just stay with me" she almost cried, she was a teacher for god sake, she wasn't supposed to have to deal with this.

"Just stay with me" she said through tears than ran down her face as she watched his beautiful blue eyes flutter closed.

TBC…

**Hope you like this, please tell me what you thin and please review it means so much and don't worry it's me, would I really let something happen to Gibbs?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jackson Gibbs couldn't believe this was happening, how could his son get hurt in this town? Nothing ever happened here, ever not in any of the time that he and his family had grown up here in Stillwater and now he couldn't believe that he was hearing that not only had his shop been broken in to but his son had been shot and taken to hospital as a result.

"Can I help you sir, do you need a doctor?" a nurse asked as Jack rushed passed her.

"No, thank you" he gave her a small smile "I need to find my son, I was wondering if you could help me" he asked.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked moving towards the computer at the bug round desk in the middle of the room.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jack replied "But he could have gone by just Jethro" he continued as the women tapped away at the keyboard.

"Ok, it says he's in surgery at the moment, you can join the women that brought him in, in the waiting room" the Nurse motioned to the room down the corridor.

"Thank you" Jack gave the women the warmest smile he could muster in that situation before walking off towards the waiting room.

He had a gut feeling, much like he son always got, that Jenny or Susan as she know thought she was and went by was, the one that had been with his son when he'd been shot, so he looked around for the redhead and soon spotted her in the corner, her face even more ghostly pale than normal but with red rings under her eyes where she had been crying.

"Susan" he called her name as he sat down on the blue plastic chair beside her.

"Jack" she looked up and gave him a watery smile "I'm so sorry, it's all my…." She began.

"Don't you dare go saying this was your fault cos I know it wasn't, you know my boy he always has to be the hero, he always has to put his life in danger for other" Jack assured the younger women.

Susan nodded as she pushed her red locks out of her face "I haven't heard anything, just that he was rushed into surgery, he was so cold, so pale and there was so much blood" she almost sobbed.

Jack took a breath and closed his eyes for the moment in an attempt to get the image of his son out of his head "He'll be fine" he patted Jenny/Susan's knee.

"Family of Mr Gibbs" a doctor came into the waiting room.

Jack got up from his chair and pulled the redhead with him "I'm his father, she's his ugh…" Jack began but Jenny cut him off.

"I was with him when it happened" she explained.

"Right" the doctor nodded "Mr Gibbs is out of surgery, we removed the bullet from his chest and everything else should be fine, he's asleep at the moment but should wake up soon" he said with a comforting smile.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked, he had to see his son, that way he would see with his own eyes that Gibbs was okay.

"Yes he's in room 126" the doctor nodded before leaving Jack and Jenny alone.

"Come on" Jack motioned for Jenny to follow him which she did.

But she stopped when they got to Gibbs's room "I'll give you a moment" Jenny told Jack, knowing that she wasn't family, she wasn't Gibbs' anything, she was just a person there and Jack was his dad.

Jack nodded before walking to the room, preparing himself to see his son.

Jenny/ Susan stood outside leaning against the wall, it was still bugging her, how she'd known how to drop kick those boys to the ground, what had she been? What had she been? Who the hell was she?

Her head was begging to hurt, she wished she'd known who she was, her past, if she had someone that loved her, if she loved someone.

"Ah Ms Summers" Jenny turned to come face to face with Sheriff Ed Gantry.

"What can I do for you Ed?" she asked, her hands on her hips, angry that he always seemed to appear at the worst time.

"I need to talk to Jackson, do you know where he is?" Ed asked as he slipped off of his sunglasses to get a better look at the redhead.

"He's in there, checking on Jethro" she pointed to the door "I'll get him" she sighed before turning to the door and pushing it open a little bit before slipping in.

Jack was looking down at Gibbs when he heard the door open, he turned to find Jenny walking in "The Sheriff's here to see you" she smiled at him.

"Can you stay with him?" Jack asked her.

"Sure" Jenny said her voice a little shaky; Jack nodded before squeezing Jenny's shoulder lightly as he walked passed her.

Soon she was left alone with Gibbs, something she wasn't sure if she had wanted.

She leant over the bed and looked down at Gibbs, he face was pale, his eyes tightly closed, the only sign of him being alive was the steady movement of his chest up and down. She felt tears well in her eyes, all she could think about was the last time she had seen him, her hands covered in his blood.

Jenny leant over and caressed his head slightly with her hand, all of a sudden a memory flooded to her mind_, a man lay in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and cuts cover his face, his blurry face she couldn't quite figure out, 'Shannon' the man called to her, his voice deep and someone she couldn't place. _Was her name Shannon?

"Jenny", she was brought back to reality in time to see Gibbs eyes flutter open. "Jenny" he spoke his voice hoarse and dry.

"No" Susan/Jenny shook her head, it broke her heart that he was calling out for someone he had told her that he had loved so much but could never be with. "It's me Susan" she smiled at him.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else" Gibbs grumbled, he'd forgotten that Jenny or Susan couldn't remember who she really was, that he was trying to help her get her memory back.

"It's ok" She nodded in reply "How'd you feel?" she asked.

"Fine" Gibbs lied "Where's dad?" he asked.

"He's out talking with Ed" she explained as she pulled up a chair to sit in by his bed.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded "What happened?" he asked.

"I managed to stop the two boy's" She smiled "I don't really know what I was doing, it was almost like instinct but I don't know where it came from" she explained.

"Really" Gibbs wondered if she was getting her memory back "Anything else?" he asked "Your memory I mean, has anything else come to you or something?" he asked.

"Well, no I shouldn't tell you" she shook her head.

"You can tell me" Gibbs assured her.

"Well it sounds kind of stupid, but I had a flashback where a man in a hospital bed, who looked like he'd been in some sort of explosive accident called out for Shannon, so maybe that's my name" she shrugged her shoulders.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Jenny/Susan asked almost angry.

"I mean oh" Gibbs nodded with a slight yawn, he didn't want her thinking she was someone else, he was supposed to start seeing she was Jenny not think she was someone called Shannon.

"You get some rest" she told him, "I'll be here" she promised.

TBC…

**I WANT TO QUICKLY POINT OUT THAT SUSAN/JENNY IS REALLY JENNY, SHE 'S JUST REMEMBERING WHEN GIBBS WAKE UP IN HIATUS.**

**ALSO I'M SORRY FOR THIS RUBBISH CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS AND NO I'M NOT SURE WHY I AM TYPING IN CAPITALS **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs had been sent home a week later with the promise that he would take it easy and not return to work any time soon. So in normal Gibbs fashion he was on his feet and helping out at the shop as quickly as he could.

Jenny or Susan or Shannon as she now thought she was even though Gibbs new otherwise, had come to visit to make sure he was ok, feeling as if him being hurt was all her fault and no matter what Gibbs and Jack said to comfort her , her thoughts never changed, she wouldn't stop blaming herself.

Jack and Gibbs had slowly been putting the shop back together, clearing up the shards of broken glass from the floor, putting all the items back and scrubbing the pool of blood from the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he walked back into the shop, with a cup of coffee in hand where he found Gibbs sweeping the floor.

"Better" Gibbs winced as he straightened his back, his chest wound being stretched sending pain through his body.

"And you heart?" Jack asked. Gibbs looked at his father confused "Jenny still doesn't remember you, she thinks she is someone else" he explained "That has to hurt".

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "She remembered me calling her Shannon, that has to be something" Gibbs mused, "I can get her memory back" he was now more confident than ever.

"Why don't you take her out tonight, try to stop her from blaming herself" Jack suggested.

"Maybe I will" Gibbs smiled at his father.

Meanwhile Jenny/Susan was walking down the street, heading to Jack's shop as she was out of milk, also it gave her a chance of seeing Jethro, to see for herself that he really was ok.

As her high heels clipped and clopped on the pavement as she walked, Susan heard a car pull up beside her but none the less just continued on walking.

"Susan" a familiar voice called from behind her.

She turned with a sight to see Ed standing there, eyeing her up and down "Ed, what can I do for you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to make sure that after what happened a week ago that you are ok" he gave her an almost creepy smile "I understand that it was pretty traumatic what happened" he continued.

"Well, Jethro's fine now, that's all that matters" she smiled back sweetly.

"Yeah" Ed gave a half smile, he had never really liked Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he always been a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch "Can I give you a lift somewhere?" he asked motioning back to his police car "I'll even let you put the siren on" he added as if trying to impress her.

"No" Susan/Jenny/Shannon shook her head "Jack's shop is only round the corner" she explained.

"Oh your going there" Ed "You going to see…" he trailed off and she nodded just as a voice came over his police radio but the sheriff just stood there.

"You going to respond to that" Susan/Jenny/Shannon motioned to the radio.

"Yeah" he nodded before slipping into the car and then she watched as he drove off down the street.

She then sighed before continued on her journey to Jack's corner shop.

Gibbs was stacking the shelves when Jenny walked in, Gibbs looked around the shelf when he heard the bell ringing above the door.

He smiled when he saw her, just like he had when she'd walked back into his life, she wore a knee length black skirt, white blouse, black stilettos and her hair was down in natural curls looking like flames tumbling down her back.

"Jethro" she smiled at him "I didn't think you would be out and about so quickly" she complimented him.

"Yeah, I had to do something, sitting around just isn't my thing" Gibbs smiled at her as he got up from the stool he had been sitting on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Both were ignoring Jack who was watching them interact from behind the cash register.

"Better" Gibbs nodded "is there anything you need?" he asked wondering if she had just come to the shop as an excuse to see him.

"Coffee" she smiled at him before moving past him and picking up the bag of coffee beans before walking over to Jack and paying for them.

"Leroy you can go on your lunch break, take a couple of hours, I can handle it" Jack called to his son as Jenny turned and headed to the door to leave the shop.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"yeah" Jack nodded to his son.

Jenny turned around to look back at the shop when she heard the door open and found Gibbs walking out "Hey, Susan or Shannon whatever you go by now, you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked almost nervously.

"Would love too" she smiled to him.

Two hours later they walked out of the small café, they had had a pleasant lunch, they had eaten and spoke for a little while before sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" she asked as they reached the pavement.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah" she nodded "I have coffee" she smiled at him as she raised her shopping bag with the coffee she'd bought from Jack's in it.

Gibbs let out a slight chuckle, she was still as funny as she had ever been "Lead the way" he motioned with his hand.

And she did, to a small cottage on the edge of town, with orchids growing in the garden, at least something's hadn't changed "Pretty" he smiled at her.

"It's small but I like it" She shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the house and he followed closely behind her "Make yourself at home" She smiled at him "I'm going to make the coffee" she then walked off to the kitchen.

Gibbs walked into the living room, she was right it was small than her George town property but it was still had the similar style of what was her, he turned around to find a table covered in newspapers and other scraps of paper, he walked over and began to sift through them.

He was surprised to find they were accident reports and hospital records, at first he thought it was her trying to look to herself, to try and find who she really was, but then he saw that she had circled men's names.

"What yah looking at" Susan/Jenny/Shannon asked as she came up behind Gibbs.

"Why are you looking men who have been in accidents?" Gibbs asked turning to face her.

"You'll think it's stupid" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Try me" Gibbs challenged her.

"When I remembered my name, it was because a man called for me, his face was blurry but I could tell he was in pretty bad shape, that he was in hospital" she explained.

Gibbs nodded "You figure you find him, you find who you are" he explained.

"Kind of" she gave him a small smile.

"You had any luck yet" he asked her.

"No" she shook her head "I can't find anything"

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough" Gibbs suggested as he moved a little closer towards the redhead "Maybe the person you're looking for is right in front of you" he suggested.

"I don't under…." She began but was cut off by Gibbs lips against hers, she began to half-heartedly protest at first but in the end gave in like she wanted to.

He deepened the kiss as Jenny rand her hands through his hair, griping at his sliver locks, her mind was wizzing a mile a minute, fireworks exploding.

All of a sudden her eyes flew open, her whole life passed in front of her eyes, her childhood, the death of her mother then father, meeting Gibbs, Paris, leaving him, Cairo with Ziva, becoming director, seeing Gibbs again, him in the explosion, mistaking her for Shannon, the frog, Vance, Mike telling her that Gibbs was still in love with her, the diner, the pain….

Just as Gibbs was going to pull Jenny a little closer to him he felt her put her hands on his chest and pull away "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked brushing some of her hair out of her face.

The only response from her he got was a slap to the cheek "How could you lie to me" she began to yell at him "Let me continue to think my name was Susan, why didn't you just tell me who I was" tears began to well in her eyes.

"You remember?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Yeah I do, how could you tell me that crap about myself to me, how much you loved me and let me go, how could you, why didn't you just tell me" she began to rant.

"Telling someone their name doesn't make them who they are, tell you that your name was Jenny, wouldn't make you you, it wouldn't make you the fiery, smart, sexy, confident women I loved, it wouldn't have mad you you" Gibbs fired back.

"Get out" Jenny yelled at him "Get out you bastard" she yelled once more when he didn't make any indication he was going to move anytime soon "I never want to see you again" and it sounded like she meant it.

Gibbs nodded "If that is what you want" he sighed "I just want you to know that I really have missed you Jen" and with that he walked out.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenny her name was Jenny, she was Jenny, she had grown up all around, following her Dad to whatever army base he was at, she'd done well in school ,she'd gone to university in the hopes of becoming a lawyer only to wind up becoming a federal agent after her father's murder, she met Gibbs and then her life hadn't been smooth sailing since.

The bottom line was that she knew who she was, and Jenny knew that she had never liked cleaning, so why was she finding that she just had to clean every inch her of her small country cottage, maybe it was to keep herself occupied, to stop herself from running crazy, to stop herself thinking of a certain man.

The same man that had lied about knowing who she really was, the only man that she had ever loved, whom she had kissed only to push him away, to tell him to leave for him to tell her that he missed her, just like when she had returned to his life the second time.

Jenny had had a sleepless night, just replaying the events of the evening before in her head, dwelling on what could have been, what she should have done.

She was in the middle of scrubbing her kitchen sink when she heard a knock at the door, she sighed, drying her hands with a tee-towel before making her way to the front door.

Looking through the peep whole the redhead was happy to see that it was just Jackson, she then quickly unlocked her door and pulled it open, letting the older man in out of the cold.

Jack gave her a small nod before walking into the lounge, he was surprised to find the house spotless clean as cleaning was something Gibbs had told him that she didn't like doing, "So what can I do for you Jack?" Jenny asked as she followed him into the room, now she understood that this was going to be a little awkward.

The older man turned to face Jenny, "I thought you might like to know that Jethro's gone back to D.C" he told her, his gaze not quite meeting hers.

"Oh" Jenny's mouth dropped just a little, she knew how stubborn Jethro was, she hadn't expected him to actually leave, she expecting him to stay and just keep 'bumping' into her until she would eventually take him back.

"He didn't want to stick around" Jack nodded at the redhead, he couldn't help but feel a little angry at her, for what she had put his son through, how he had only done what seemed right to have her shoot him down at the final hurdle.

Jenny nodded she really wasn't sure what to say "Jack I'm…." she began.

"Sorry?" Jack suggested shaking his head with a slight chuckle "You don't need to be sorry for not loving my boy, the heart wants what the heart wants" Jack patted her on the shoulder lightly, he was just going to leave when Jenny stopped him.

"Your wrong" she informed him "I've been in love with Jethro for many years, even when I was Susan I could feel myself falling for him again" she took a moment to collect herself, not let her walls finally crumble, she had to stay strong "I was just mad that he lied to me, he didn't tell me out right who I was when he knew I was searching"

Jack nodded "Him telling you who you were wouldn't make you Jenny" he assured the redhead, he wanted you to remember not for you to think who you were" Jack explained his sons actions.

Jenny nodded understanding, she'd said what she'd said out of anger, she hadn't really meant it "So Jethro's gone back to D.C?" she asked Jack.

"Yep" the older man gave the redhead a knowing smile.

Tony, Tim and Ziva had been hiding from Gibbs at every chance they got since he'd gotten back from what was supposed to be a relaxing time with his dad in Stillwater but had come back early in a foul mood, not even an Abby hug had cheered him up.

"What do you think is eating Gibbs?" Tony asked as the team camped out in Abby's lab to get away from Gibbs.

"Maybe he had a fight with Jack" Tim suggested from his place beside Abby.

Abby then wacked him "Bite your tongue Timmy" she scolded him "Jack wouldn't let Gibbs go if they had a fight" Abby was confident as she hugged Bert more to her chest.

"Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the boat?" Ziva suggested.

"I think you mean bed Zeevah" Tony lengthened her name

"No I actually mean boat this time Tony" she smiled at him as realisation hit the Italian and he smiled and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Gibbs had been sent to Vance's office, he stood in front of the director "I here while you were injured while you visited your father in Stillwater"

"Yeah that's right" Gibbs nodded slowly, not quite understanding where this was going.

"Well I've spoken to your doctor there and have been advised that you need to take two more weeks off to recover" Vance informed him.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Its an order Gibbs, if I see you here before the two weeks are up, I will fire you" Vance ordered.

Gibbs grumbled for a moment before walking out of the director's office and slamming it behind him, he really wished a certain redhead was still sitting in the chair.

As he walked down the stairs he looked over the railing at his area of the bullpen and noticed that his team were missing, he knew that they were probably hiding from him , so he pulled out his phone and rang Tony.

"Yes Boss" Tony answered.

"I'm off for the next two weeks you're in charge" Gibbs growled before hanging up the phone.

Half and hour later Gibbs parked his old beat up truck into his drive way. He then noticed someone sitting on his doorstep and he would recognise their red hair anywhere.

Slowly he got out of his truck and shut the door behind him, he walked over to his front door just as the person got up from the front step, he looked behind the redhead and noticed the suit case still on the doorstep.

"Jethro" Jenny said his name with a smile.

"What do you want Jen?" he asked her as they met half way on the drive.

"You" was her answer, it was simple and honest.

"Not what you said yesterday" Gibbs shook his head.

"You out of everyone should know that when I get angry I say things that I don't mean" Jenny's watery green eyes met his.

Gibbs nodded it was true he had been on the receiving end so many times and like her also said stupid stuff when he was angry.

"I've missed you too Jethro" Jenny reached out to touch his face where a light purple bruise was beginning to form but he flinched and moved back, "Jethro…" Jenny began taking his actions the wrong way. "Jethro…."Jenny began with teary eyes, not believe that he was rejecting her after only yesterday less than twenty four hours ago he'd made it clear he wanted to be with her.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before opening them, his blue eyes finally met her green, slowly he stepped forward, he reached out and brushed her red hair out of her eyes, to see her beautiful face "I love you Jen" he told her what he should have told her over a decade ago.

"I love you too" Jenny reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep slow kiss as two broken hearts mended, two souls reunited and a new begging flourished.

He had her heart for years, she'd left her heart behind in Paris and he had taken it with him wherever he had gone, She'd had his from the moment she'd said his name….

The End…..

**Thank you all so much for being so supportive and reading this and reviewing it, I really hope you guys have loved this story as much as I have, especially the closing line.**

**I just want to give a quick shout out to my beautiful twin sister Tivafivanatomy who had helped me and supported me so much with this story, I love you so much and everyone please check out her stuff, especially her two jibbs stories Fire and Rain, and I Knew I Loved You, they are amazing.**

**Please leave me one last review, it would mean so much.**


End file.
